Inappropriate
by CoCo Krispies
Summary: After class and on school grounds Eren is caught listening to a rather inappropriate song, thinking inappropriate thoughts about a very inappropriate person.


I do not know what happened with this fic. I was at work and found my self very bored with about an hour with nothing to do. Thus this fic was born. So even though this was written at my office it is not safe for work The song used is 'Innocent High' by Blood on the Dance Floor. An Amazing band that caters to the inner perverts in us all. ^Lyrics^ Warning this is my first time in this fandom so be gentle...at least at first. You can alson find me here Guys please this is Levi/Eren that should pretty much be a dead give away it will be underage. The only mention of Rape is in the song lyrics, not between Levi and Eren themselves.

Work Text:

Eren sighed as he leaned his head back against the stone wall behind him. Class had just let out for him and he had a free period to do as he wished. Unfortunately this left him with little to do until Mikasa and Armin finished up their own classes. Deciding to settle in for the hour and a half till they could join him, Eren dug out his Ipod and ear buds. Quickly putting them in place and scrolling through his music playlist, he found himself hesitating at the current title.

Teal eyes already darkening as he pressed play. Eyes losing focus slightly as the fast beat started and vulgar absolutely filthy lyrics began.

^Come and break me off,  
Come and take me on.  
Come and break me off,  
Come and take me on.^

His breathing sped up slightly as his mind brought forth images he usually tried to keep buried as deep as he could. He had tried many, many times to ignore his misplaced love and affection for a rather unattainable person. This particular song though always managed to bring out his baser side, making him want things, want someone. That he knew, He. Could. Not. Have.

^Don't need detention, I'm the snitch.  
after school make me your bitch.  
In the hall flash your tits; Behind the desk  
suck my dick.  
Today's lesson plan: it's how to give a rim job.  
Bury my face in your ass and beat me till you cock throbs.^

Namely his very male, older and hotter than holy fuck French Teacher.

^Seesaw, Seesaw, slide my face up and down.  
On the desk, by the lockers, fuck me on the play ground.  
I'll make the time to get my A from a D.  
I missed class for this, now motherfucking Rape me.^

It wasn't fair that one man could be that sexy. A simple glare from those eyes could make him hard for hours. A full lecture would find him in the nearest bathroom stall with his pants at his feet and his hand tight around his dick, as soon as he could escape the others presence.

"Hey brat, what the hell are you doing out here?" Growled a low all to familiar voice to his left. A voice that made his eyes shoot open, his face flush a vivid scarlet and had his cock hard in a new personal best record time.

"Pro...Professor Levi! Sir, I was just... I mean..."

"Save your excuses. Ditching means detention." Levi smirked.

"I have a free period right now, Sir. Mikasa and Armin are joining me as soon as their current class is over today." Eren managed to get out around the lump in his throat. The lyrics still playing in his ears and having the very teacher he had just been fantasizing about, were combining and about to make him embarrass himself spectacularly very shortly. He knew Levi was taking in his flushed face, panting breaths and slightly glazed eyes. But he couldn't get enough control over himself to do anything about it.

"What are you listening to? You know phones and MP3 players are not allowed in school." Levi said. Before Eren could say or do anything, Levi reached out and snatched an ear bud away from Eren. Leaning forward till he was able to place it in his own ear, there faces only a handful of inches apart.

"No, wait Sir... I..."

"Shut up brat. Now let's see what is so interesting to you." Levi murmured.

^Teacher, Teacher, Teacher I've been a dirty whore.  
I want your nails on my back like nails on a chalk board.  
Teacher, Teacher, Teacher keep me after class,  
I've been a bad boy, now take that paddle to my ass.^

^ I've been a bad little boy and I need to be punished.  
Will you slap me, tap me, pull my hair and make  
me scream 'uh'!  
As a matter of fact will you jump me in attack?  
Will you fuck me till I bleed, give me what I fucking need^

^Teacher, Teacher, Teacher fuck me like my preacher,  
Be so naughty, do my body.  
Take me down like you take this shotty, Go ahead and  
work your body.  
Wipe it with your cum shield, oooh X rated, Deal...  
Like Jenna Jameson: we can be more than just friends.^

Levi's eyes darkened and pinned Eren to his seat on the wall. Trying his hardest not to fidget, but finding himself losing the battle. He was so hard he actually hurt from the look in those intense eyes locked on his body.

^My desk is gonna slap that ass, The test, Oral, I think I'll pass.  
Throw me up against the desk, Throw me up against the desk.  
I think 'haha' I think i'm gonna pass this test.^

^Teacher, Teacher, Teacher your a sex angle from above.  
I'll be your book work and give you all my love.^

"Why aren't you just the dirty little deviant?" Levi purred as he removed the ear buds from his ears and pulled back from the younger male.

"It's just a song, Sir." Eren whispered.

"I highly doubt that. Here is your whatever you call it back. Don't let anyone else catch you with it." Levi smirked as he turned his back on the other.

"Sir? What about my detention?" Eren asked. Levi was well known in the school as being a hard ass with the students that broke even the smallest of rules.

"Well to be honest I was going to let you off this time, seeing as your not actually doing anything wrong. But since you asked so nicely, I do happen to have a free period right now as well. If you would like to cum with me, we can go somewhere a bit more private to discuss the terms of your 'Punishment'. We should be able to take our time and come to a mutually satisfactory agreement don't you think?" Levi growled before stalking off.

Eren blinked once, twice then was practically falling off the wall and tripping over his own feet to run after the older male. That was a proposition if he had ever heard one and he would be more than happy to take anything the walking wet dream would give to him. The heat and lust he had seen flashing in those eyes promised him everything he wanted and he would damned if he was going to pass this up.


End file.
